


Need Someone

by Alice_Rolfe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Rolfe/pseuds/Alice_Rolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was getting tired of watching Percy Jackson cry, but even more than that; Nico was getting tired of watching Annabeth smile while he did. Maybe the son of Poseidon just needs someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a while ago but whatever. Not very fluffy. Just Nico being all cute and worried about Percy, really. No angst or excessive feels. Pretty lighthearted. Jasico bromance. Potential Percico. If you'd like me to expand on it let me know.

It’d been almost two weeks since the legendary Percy and Annabeth had called it quits. It was easy to see who was taking it well and who wasn’t. Rumors stormed through the camp. Nico tried not to listen to them.

“I heard that Annabeth was with Will before they even broke up” Nico had heard one of the Demeter girls say. Annabeth was a lot of things, and as much as Nico disliked her, he knew she wasn’t a liar. Let them talk. Nico only had one thing on his mind.

From the Hades’ table, Nico had a perfect view of Percy’s face: contorted in a mixture of rage and pain. It made his heart ache in an all too familiar way.

“Talk to him” a voice sounded behind Nico, startling him. Jason Grace was hovering where Nico sat, all tanned muscles and encouraging grin plastered on his face.

Nico rolled his eyes and slid over as Jason edged his way onto the seat across from him, still sporting that ridiculous grin. Technically, switching tables was against the rules, but no one was very eager to challenge the son of Jupiter.

“Why should I talk to him?” Nico spat.

“Because he’s hurt, and you like him”, Jason responded without hesitation.

Nico’s eyes widened in surprise as he scanned the dining area, thanking the gods that it didn’t appear to be that anyone had overheard. Once he was positive no one was listening, Nico licked his lips nervously and continued, “He was hurt by Annabeth. He needs Annabeth to fix it.”

Jason stole a glance at the Athena table where Will Solace (who was, apparently, also breaking the rules- seriously, does anyone follow the rules anymore?) was throwing his head back in laughter at something Annabeth had said.

“How do you know?” Jason questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

“It’s not worth it” Nico mumbled back, avoiding the question. He pushed his food around his plate absently, and attempted to ignore the way Jason’s stare was boring into him.

“But is he worth it?” Jason challenged, and Nico slammed down his fork with a clang that caused a few surrounding campers to turn in their direction curiously.

Once they looked away, Nico hissed, “Why are you doing this, Grace? What is it that you want?”

Jason stared un-phased. Once upon a time, the son of Hades made him itch for his sword, battle reflexes prompting a taxing fight ahead, but now, though undeniably powerful, Jason knew that Nico di Angelo was just tragically misunderstood. Nowadays, the only thing the son of Hades taxed was his patience. 

“I want you happy, Nico, and if that means talking to Percy Jackson about your feelings, then that’s what I want.”

“I’m pretty sure he just wants to be alone”, Nico muttered.

“He’s been alone for the past two weeks. He needs someone now. Someone besides Annabeth.”

“Then you talk to him”, Nico said dismissively.

Jason heaved in a breath. “Percy needs someone he’s know for a long time. He needs someone he trusts. He needs a friend, Nico. I thought you loved him. Some love if you’ll just watch him hurt.”

Briefly, Jason saw anger flash across Nico’s eyes, and he readied himself for the brunt of the Ghost King’s rage. Then, just as quickly as the anger came, it dissipated as a certain son of Poseidon rose from his table and walked off, swiping the heel of his hand over his eyes. Emotion shattered across Nico’s features as he watched Percy walk off and Jason laid a tentative hand on his elbow. “Go talk to him”, he urged softly.

Nico’s gaze switched between Jason and Percy as he chewed his bottom lip nervously until finally, he jerked a nod and hurried in the direction of the Poseidon cabin.

Nico knocked on the Poseidon cabin three times before Percy finally came to the door. The son of Poseidon looked terrible, eyes swollen and red, hair thrown in complete disarray atop his head, and for the first time in Nico’s life, he looked into those sea green eyes and saw absolutely nothing. There was no life, no laughter, not even enough to be a hollow shell of the joy Percy once contained, and it made Nico’s blood boil. He was angry with Annabeth for falling in love with Will. He was angry with himself for not protecting Percy from her. He was angry with Percy for being the ultimate cause of his other angers. So when Percy stood in the doorway of his cabin, Nico said the only thing he could think of: “Jason says hello”.

That’s it, he thought. I don’t know what I’m doing.

“Thanks” Percy responded flatly, moving to shut the door, but Nico wedged his foot inside before it could close.

“We should, uh, talk” Nico said, chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

Percy’s expression didn’t change. “About?”

“Well” Nico started, kicking some dirt around with his foot. “Um, how have you been?”

Nico resists the urge to slap himself in the face and shadow travel away. Of all the stupid questions he could have asked…

Nico dares to look up and sees what he could almost mistake as slight amusement playing across Percy’s features.

“How have I been?” Percy asks, and before Nico can begin apologizing, he continues, “Well let’s see. I saved the world- twice- with the girl I’ve loved since I was twelve and just when things get peaceful, she up and dumps me for someone else and accuses me of having a power problem. I don’t have a power problem. I have an Annabeth problem- as in I have a problem without Annabeth, so seeing as she’s not here, I’d have to say that I’m not doing all that great.”

All this comes out in one sporadic jumble of words and syllables, leaving Nico in need of a few seconds to process it all.

“I’m sorry, Nico. You really didn’t deserve all that, I’m just uh –”

“Dealing with an Annabeth problem?” Nico says with a sarcastic smirk.

Nico can’t even pretend not to notice the almost smile that Percy gives him.

“Hey, why don’t you just, come in? There’s no sense just standing outside talking and besides I think you have an admirer”. This time Percy actually gives him a small smile, as Nico turns to see Jason sitting a ways back on one of the wooden benches near the dining pavilion, obviously watching them.

“Uh, he’s not an admirer, he’s just annoying” Nico says with a roll of his eyes. “Goodbye, Jason!” he shouts loud enough to be sure the son of Jupiter hears. Maybe Jason was right sometimes. If Percy did need someone right now, Nico just hoped it was him, and if not he’d still be there for his favorite son of Poseidon. Percy opens the door and motions for Nico to follow him inside.


End file.
